De Cazadora a Guardiana (reescrita)
by jonathaclary
Summary: Luego de que Clary descubre que solo era un sustituto ella huye recordado a su amiga Rose la cual no ve desde año y medio (antes del escape de rose y lissa), clary empieza una nueva vida en San.Vlat, pero un gran peligro se acerca, clary podra vencerlo o tendra que buscar ayuda en susu antiguos amigos?, podra olvidar a jace y seguir adelante? Rated: Fiction T - Spanish - Romance/Ad
1. Capítulo 1: Sustituta

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic con academia de vampiros, ningún personaje es mío excepto dos o tres todo los demás les pertenecen a sus escritores. En este fanfic me centro en el punto de vista de clary, si hay un cambio lo señalo.**

Caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, mañana seria mi aniversario de dos años con Jace; así que pensé que sería lindo pasar la noche juntos y el día de mañana. Era las 2 de la tarde cuando llegue, ese era el plan, pase por la biblioteca y vi que todos estaban allí por lo que entre para saludar pero había alguien más en ese lugar, una niña de cabellos rubios ceniza con mechas de un color verde, su piel era blanca porcelana y sus ojos de un color azul verdoso; nunca la había visto aunque parecía que todos la conocían, al entrar Izzy y Alec me veían como si fuera un hermano silencioso pasando su mira entre mi y Jace, raro.

 **Hey, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **CLARY!...no sabíamos que vendría, Jace no nos dijo nada** -Isabel hablaba como si estuviera nerviosa y para ella eso era extraño, aparte Jace se mantenía fue de mi campo de visión.

 **Solo quise entrenar un rato y los vi,¿ hay algún problema?**

Veo a Alec tratando fuertemente de encontrar que responder pero fue interrumpido por la chica desconocida a mi derecha-¿ **Quién es esta?**

 **Eso puedo decir de ti**

 **Soy Anna Somheblad y tú?** \- la chica me veía con odio como si le hubiera quitado su juguete o algo así (N.A: hay una foto de anna en mi perfil)

 **Soy Clarissa…** -me lo pensé no quería utilizar el Morgenster, aun- **Fairchild**

 **Si ella...ella es una vieja amiga de nosotros, vino de visita** -me dijo Alec, parecía algo asustado

 **Oh, bueno es un placer, yo voy a estar en la sala de entrenamiento nos vemos al rato**

 **No rompas nada esta vez**

 **No prometo nada!** \- dije mientras iba a la sala de entrenamiento, quería pasar tiempo con Jace pero esa chica me daba un mala sensación.

 _ **)$/·(=/·=$/$Después del entrenamiento(%=$(%=/%"$**_

Había terminado de entrenar tres horas después y ya eran las 7 pm, tenía que comer así que salgo para dirigirme a la cocina y buscar algo de comer que no sea las delicateses de Izzy pero antes de entrar escucho un grupo de voces discutiendo, las reconocí era Alec, Jace e Izzy, por un momento creí que peleaban por que Izzy volvió a alimentar al gato con sus comidas pero hablaban muy bajo como para ser una discusión abierta y por mi gran curiosidad me acerque un poco más para escuchar mejor.

 **¨…esta aquí y sabes porque Jace, ella todavía te quiere, ¿qué vas hacer?**

 **No lo sé Izzy, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ir y decirle: Mira clary Anna era mi novia que desapareció y creímos muertas tres meses antes de que tú llegaras y ahora volvió buscándome… ¡Crees que se lo tomara de lo relajado!-** sonaba histérico y serio como si mantuviera una lucha en su interior

 **En realidad Jace, clary saldría de la habitación y golpearía algo antes de volver y patearte el culo a ti o buscaría con que hacerlo**

 **Gracia por la ayuda Alec eres un gran parabatai** \- por un momento el viejo Jace culo regreso pero al final de la oración en su oz se escuchaba un aire de temor

 **Eso no importa tú estás con clary, no tienes nada de que preocuparte así que ve y díselo a Anna antes de que ella hable con Clary, o es que tú todavía quieres a Anna.**

Por un momento el silencio reinó, no había respuesta de Jace y la única respuesta a su silencio era obvia para mí: Si. Me sentí usada y engañada en ese segundo, como era posible que esto pasara, solo era un sustituto para él, alguien que aliviara su dolor y nada más, pero del dolor nació la furia que sentía hacia él, como era posible que fuera tan tonta pero esto no quedaría así, entraría y mataría a Jace por lo que hizo. Estaba por entrar cuando escucho la voz de Jace

 **No, Izzy. No a quiero de la misma forma** \- eso era lo último que faltaba para que entrara y le partiera la cara.

 **No me es….-** la discusión quedó en el aire pues entre sin aviso dando portazos y dirigiéndome a Jace con un mirada asesina

 **Clary!**

 **Si, Clary la chica que amas o ya no es asi o nunca fue asi, no es verdad, solo fui un juego para ti una maldita sustituta-** para estos momentos mi voz era totalmente fría y muerta, podría hacer hasta que un demonio mayor saliera corriendo- **y ni lo niegues que escuche toda la conversación, ¿!sabes qué?! Olvida que existo Herondale** \- a mis últimas palabras las acompañe con un golpe directo al rostro que Jace no vio, provocando una nariz rota y mucha sangre.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la cocina y directo a mi cuarto en el Instituto, luego del arrebato de furia lo único que me quedaba era la tristeza. No podía seguir en este lugar lleno de recuerdos, debía irme y empezar de nuevo. Tome mis cosas dentro de una bolsa de lana y mi estela, ¿dónde iría? No tenía a nadie con quien huir; en ese momento me acorde de Ros, podría ir con ella.

Me acerque a la pared y dibuje un portal pensando en Ros y Lisa, en como se veían la última vez que las vi; cuando el portal estaba listo me acerque más a el pero antes de entrar escuche una explosión, habían tirado mi puerta pero era tarde estaba muy cerca y el portal me trago cerrándose a mis espaldas con los gritos de os tres hermanos clamando mi nombre.

 **JACE P.O.V**

De repente clary aparece en la cocina, se veía furiosa y en sus ojos podía ver el dolor reprimido en su interior, había escuchado nuestra discusión. Rápidamente clary se acerco a mi haciendo que me sienta pequeño ante su mirada, quien diría que una persona tan pequeña podria generar tanto miedo.

 **Clary!**

 **Si, Clary la chica que amas o ya no es asi o nunca fue asi, no es verdad, solo fui un juego para ti una maldita sustituta-** quería decirle que no era cierto, que la amaba con todo lo que tenía pero apenas abrí mi boca ella me calló- **y ni lo niegues que escuche toda la conversación, ¿!sabes qué?! Olvida que existo Herondale.**

Eso me dolió, ella nunca me llamaba por mi apellido y cuando lo hizo era porque estaba en verdaderos problemas y la había dañado; no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar ya que sentí su puño conectado a mi rostro, rompiendo mi nariz y tirándome al suelo. Para el momento en que me levante clary no estaba a la vista, vi a mis hermanos mirando con rostros de dolor y miedo, sabíamos de quien hablábamos y que ella avanzó mejor que cualquiera, llegaba hasta nuestro nivel de entrenamiento con solo dos años y eso era peligroso si estaba de mal humor.

 **Estoy muerto**

Alec e Izzy solo asintieron, rápidamente los tres salimos corriendo a su habitación pero en todo el camino no había rastro de ella, Clary se había vuelto muy rápida, pera el momento que llegamos a su puerta ni me moleste en tocar solo la derrumbe de una pata para verla entrar en el portal, quería alcanzarla y corrí lo más duro que pude gritando su nombre pero cuando llegue a la pared solo era eso, pared

 **Bueno chicos esta es un capito reescrito, me di cuenta de que había mucho tema en el aire y que llegaba sin sentido. Porfa den me gusta, comenten y síganme.**

 **Los adoro**


	2. Capítulo 2: Quiero ser Guardiana

Al fin volvamos a la rutina después de todo lo ocurrido en Spokane, estaba volviéndome loca todo el tiempo libre que tenia lo único que lograba hacer era recordar todo lo que pasó en mi cabeza, estudiar cada error que llevo a Mason a la muerte. Estaba caminando al gimnasio para las sesiones pre-clase de Dimitri uno podía estar más emocionada, cuando llegue el ya está ahí como siempre, leyendo una novela del oeste.

 **Hey, camarada** \- lo vi levantar su vita del libro y formar una pequeña sonrisa, ahora que nos habíamos sincerado las cosas andaban mejor.

 **Hola, Roza ¿cómo estás?** \- podía oír el tono de preocupación en su voz, después de todo el fue quien me sacó del shock en esa casa

 **Bien** \- una respuesta simple, sin detalles y fácil de disfrazar, pero nada estaba bien

Dimitri me dio una última mirada de preocupación que ignore lo mejor que puede e inicié con mis estiramientos. Media hora después estaba luchando con Dimitri simulando enfrentarme a un Strigoi, los vampiros no muertos que se alimentan de sangre de Moroi o Damphi; en pocas semanas, dos para ser exactos, empezaban las particas de campo, tenía que cuidar a Lissa mientras los profesores nos ponían a prueba con cualquier forma de peligro, lo que era algo fácil la he cuidado todo el tiempo.

 **Rose**...-Dimitri me miraba con preocupación, pero seguíamos peleando- **te das cuenta que no estás luchando bien? Podría haberte derivado hace rato si quisiera.**

 **Sí, estoy bien** dije distraída y sin mirarle a los ojos- **solo estaba pensando en las practicas**

No te preocupes, te irá bien… no tienes…- pero no pudo terminas lo que decía pues de la nada una chica de cabellos rojo como el fuego llego de la nada, como si se hubiera materializado; Dimitri y yo nos miramos y empezamos a acercarnos a la chica. Me parecía muy familiar, era bajitas, más que yo y soy pequeña; su cabello era largo de un color rojizo, no como el de mi madre que era un rojo fuerte pero cauteloso el de ella era como el fuego, luminoso no podía verle el rostro pues estaba de espaldas, vestía de negro completamente y a simple vista se veía que estaba armada; al notarlo le di una mirada a Dimitri que al parecer ya lo había captado.

A punto de atacar la chica desde su posición llamo un nombre- **Ros!**

Me detuve y la vi con detalle pero no podía ser, era imposible ella estaba en nueva york viviendo una vida muy diferente pero igual al mismo tiempo, ¿será posible? Dimitri me veía con esa mirada de" Que haces? " ya puedo imaginar mi rostro con todo la ilusión presente, no podía creerlo era ella- **Clary?** \- se volteo al oír su nombre, cuando la vi quede en shock, era mi amiga Clary- ¿ **eres tú? ¿Cómo es eso posible… Qué haces aquí?**

Clary corrió a mí y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que estaba quedando sin aire pero poco a poco esta se hacía más ligero y podía sentir el temblar de sollozos proveniente de ella, estaba llorando

 **¿Qué pasa clary? ¿Ocurrió algo en Nueva York?-** ella no me respondió, seguía en llanto lo mas que podía hacer era abrazarla y consolarla hasta que se calme; pude distinguir a Dimitri moverse hacia nosotras de forma lenta y tras quila para evitar asustarla, era raro de él ver algo así, tañer tanto cuidado en las emociones de otra persona. Pasaron al rededor de 10 minutos cuando clary se calmo y dejo de llorar ahora me veía con una mirada de decisión.

 **Clary, dime que paso. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?**

Vi como ella alzaba sus cejas al no poder hacerlo con una y me mostro su estela, cierto ella podía hacer portales lo había olvidado por completo- cierto pero ¿qué haces aquí? No es que no te extrañe

Clary comenzó a sonreír un poco y la vi tomar una mirada en el lugar en donde se encontraba, pasando su mirada se encontró con Dimitri y lo vio tensarse, nunca lo ha visto y es obvio que mi vieja amiga desarrollo un concepto de auto-conservación mientras no estaba, pude ver que imperceptiblemente llevaba su mano a unas de sus armas ocultas pero la distraje girando su atención en mi por un momento- **no me contestaste**

 **Lo siento, estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda Ros**

 **¿Por qué exactamente necesitas su ayuda?-** respondió Dimitri saliendo de su puesto de observador provocando que clary entre cerrara sus ojos hacia el pero igual respondió

 **Necesitó quedarme contigo, no puedo seguir allá... Ya no puedo seguí con ellos, por favor ayúdame**

 **Espera, ¿cómo que no puedes seguir allá? La última vez que te vi estabas muy feliz**

 **Lo estaba pero pasaron algunas cosas luego de que te fueras y hoy me entere de algo así que me fui-** clary hacia entonaciones en ciertas palabras claves, obvia para mí al conocer de que habla, pero que la hizo huir de esa forma

 **Bien, te ayudare pero sabes muy bien que este lugar no es el mismo que el instituto y no creo que sea buena idea todo esto**

 **Vamos Ros, he mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez, dame un oportunidad** -clary hablaba con seguridad y fuerza, estaba muy segura y no podía darle la razón en algunas cosas pero seguía siendo peligroso

 **Es muy peligroso clary**

 **Por favor rose, yo soy la que caza y mata para vivir, soy mejor que tu**

Lo pensé detenidamente, no podía negar que no la había visto luchar en algún tiempo y que podría tener razón, en mi análisis vi a Dimitri estudiando a clary atentamente y se me ocurrió una idea- **bien pero tendrás que probarlo, vas a luchar con Dimitri mano a mano y si ganas, te ayudare**

 **Trato**

Le expliqué a Dimitri resumidamente quien era Clary dejando un poco los temas de cazadores y porque estaba aquí; para mi sorpresa aceptó fácilmente y sin discusión.

 **Ok lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué quieres ser guardiana si ya eres una…cazadora?**

Clary me miro por un momento y luego a Dimitri, era obvio que no confiaba mucho en el pero también sabía que si yo confiaba en el, ella igual- **es confiable**

La escuche suspirar y comenzó su historia, la cual ya conocía en su mayoría, sobre su familia, guerras, los demonios, ángeles, cazadores de sombras y ella en si

 **...y es por eso que me fui, luego de lo que paso ya no podía quedarme, era mucho para mí-** se veía triste y destruida como si algo le hubiera quitado toda esa alegra característica que siempre tenía

 **Bien, entonces empecemos**


End file.
